Deserted
by purple dranzer
Summary: Two children,how they survive in search of their parents. A deserted house,deserted past,that was hurting some lives. Read to know how Gou and Makato survived through the difficulties in search of their parents.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi I'm back with a new story. Its about How the two little children Gou and Makato survive in search of their parents. I have changed my name purple dranzer to arohi21. So here's my new story.

DRSERTED.

Chapter 1

It painfully hurts when this time of year came. Everywhere everyone was smiling,laughing, enjoying the days and four little eyes were left empty,not a single ray of happiness within them.

"Are you feeling cold?" A little boy asked

"Yes and you?" Another little boy asked.

"Yes. Makato. I'm also feeling cold"

"Don't worry Gou. Everything will be fine" Makato assured Gou.

"Okay.. It's enough. Now you two stop staring from the window." A heavy voice told...

"Aunt Ritz" both the children got fear in their little sweet voices.

Aunt Ritz took their hands and threw them to their rooms. Where there is a small bed with dust,a broken toy car,a one eyed teddy bear,two wheelless toy train a dull lamp. And two boxes.

Gou took the broken car and sat on the bed, Makato took his place beside Gou.

"Hey Gou. Are you hungry?"

"Of course Makato,we hadn't eat since morning and now it's afternoon"

"Aunt Ritz never give us proper food"

"True said Makato"

At that moment they listened footsteps was coming towards their room.

And the door was opened.

"Here is your food" a strict voice said. Anger was clearly seen in eyes.

"Thank you Aunt Ritz" they little children said.

Aunt Ritz left.

They looked at the plate with their pale faces. There was just four pieces of bread and a half boiled egg. They knew it wasn't sufficient for them,but still they received it happily.

"Makato eat the egg. I'm not going to eat egg today" Gou offered Makato the egg.

"No Gou. You should eat it. You are very hungry." Makato smiled.

"Makato I can see you are feeling weak" Gou advised.

"You are also weak Gou" Makato protested.

"You are more weak than me,that's why you are going to eat the egg. When I was ill you gave me the egg and forced me to eat it,and you stayed hungry all night. Now it's my turn to help you Makato" Gou said tears in his eyes

"Okay Gou. But one condition" Makato said while wiping Gou's tears.

"Which condition?" Gou got confused

"We will eat this half-half" Makato smiled

"Half- half?" Gou asked with amazement in his little sparkling eyes

"Yes!" Makato smiled with happiness in his rubby eyes.

They ate all the food half-half.

After that they went to the kitchen.

"You took so long to eat" someone said angrily. "Now wash your plate and all the plates which was there in the kitchen sink"

They little child nodded.

"Ritz. You told that four years old children to work"

"Yes. Alexander. Is it any problem?" Ritz went from there smiling with cruelty.

Alexander watched Ritz going,then he stared at that two unfortunate child. "The life is so much confusing! They are the children of the champions and now their fortune take them here!" He sighed and left.

While working little Gou said"hey Makato have you listened about chocolates?"

"Yes. Our neighbor's daughter was taking about it. She said her father gave her a lot of chocolates. I saw it was brown coloured."

"Ooo really! I saw a white coloured chocolate." Gou said

"Really white?! I haven't seen white coloured chocolate" Makato replied.

"You are talking while working!" Someone exclaimed from behind with anger

That made them shivered and little Makato's hand was trembling after listening that shout. Little Makato's trembling hand lost the grip and left the plate.

"What!" Ritz shouted more.

Makato got tears in his eyes. Gou became tensed to see the situation and was afraid to know the upcoming trouble.

"Just left this kitchen. Today you are not going to get the dinner!" She shouted again.

Gou and Makato went to the room.

Gou locked the door,he saw Makato was crying. Gou immediately went to him,made Makato sit on the bed and he was trying to console Makato.

"Makato please don't cry. You told me that everything will be fine and now you are crying? O Makato,if you don't stop crying then I'll also cry." Gou said with a worried face.

Makato could see the worry clearly in his eyes.

"For me you have to stay hungry" Makato said sobbing.

"It's not a big deal. Makato cheer up!" Gou tried to cheer up his best friend.

"Gou!" Makato was sobbing very much,and again he bursted out in tears.

Gou hugged him and patted his back and slightly touched his head in order to calm down him. Now Gou had tears in his eyes. Makato could feel the tears which were slipped down from Gou's eyes and rested themselves in Makato's shoulder.

Makato left Gou and took his hand with the other hand he wiped Gou's tears and Gou also did the same.

"Now smile Makato" Gou said

"You should smile first" Makato said still with a little bit worried

"See. I'm smiling" Gou assured Makato showing his glazing white teeth. Makato smiled back.

"Here is no one to take care of ourselves. They are no one to us. They just hate us and hurt us. We are going to left this place. The hurting moment needs an end. And today I will announce the end" Gou said in the manner of his father and his eyes was sparkling like his father.

"Yes!" Makato said while smiling like his father.

"What you will do Gou?"

"I'm going to leave this house, not I, actually we"

"But how Gou?"

"Don't get tensed Makato. It's Gou." Gou smiled.

1 am

"Makato..makato.." Gou whispered

"Yes Gou" Makato also whispered

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Gou"

"Have you packed all the goods?"

"Yes Captain Gou!"

"Very good Master Makato"

"Is there anything left?"

"No Gou. I took little teddy,car,train,clothes,and that two little boxes."

"Very good Makato"

"Now follow me"

Gou and Makato was walking very slowly.. There was pin drop silence.

They came to downstairs. Slowly they crossed the balcony, suddenly Gou and Makato hit the flower vase,

It was near Ritz room,they got frightened as Ritz footsteps was coming nearer.

"Gou!"

"Don't worry Makato!"

"Who was there?"

Suddenly someone put a hand on Ritz's shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I have listened something near the flower vase"

"Ooohhooo... Ritz. It was nothing"

"But Alexander!"

"Ritz now go to your room. It was nothing"

"Maybe you are right Alexander"

And both of them left.

"See Gou they left."

"Yes Makato."

Gou and Makato knew where was the key and how to open it.

They managed to open it and slowly they went out from the house and slowly shut the door from outside,before closing the door they put the keys inside the door and closed it.

They crossed the garden and came to the road.

"Makato we are free now!"

"Yes Gou"

They children were very happy.

They was walking on the road,with the silence of the city,the moon,the sparkling stars and beautiful sky,they walked and walked. When they came near e park they stopped. " 's go to the park"

"Yes Makato. We neet to rest"

They came and sat on the bench. With the cold mild breeze,they were feeling sleepy.

"See Gou the star are sparkling like your eyes" Makato smiled while watching Gou's eyes and the stars.

"And the moon is shining like your eyes Makato" Gou smiled while saying.

They hugged their bags and came nearer to each other.

"You are feeling cold Makato?"

"Yes. And you Gou?"

"Me too"

They rested himself freely on the bench and fall asleep with hugging their bags.

Next Morning

"What!"

"What happened Ritz?"

"Alexander see. The keys are here on the floor and the door is normally closed not locked with keys!'

"Maybe Gou and Makato went to the garden?"

"Who gave them permission to went there?"

"Just relax Ritz!"

"I surely punish them for doing such a stupid work"

Then Ritz started calling their names,soon she was shouting... But no response came..

"What they think about themselves?"

"I think they are not here! Ritz"

"Alexander what are you saying?"

"Just don't waste your time and check their room"

They went upstairs but found their empty rooms.

"Oh No! They left!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Don't get so much tensed. We will find them. That fools can't go very much far from us" Ritz smiled

"Don't say them fool.. Don't forget they are the son of..." Alexander exclaimed with anger

"Okay relax Alexander"

In park

"Who are this little sweet children?" A beautiful lady said with her sweet voice.

She slowly put her hand on Gou's head and then Makato's head..

They slowly woke up and they lady smiled.

A/N: how was this friends? Who was the lady? Will she help little children? What was doing Ritz and Alexander? Why the children were there? What happened with them.

Soon the answers will be revealed.

Read and review. Every review and suggestion is welcomed. Thank you :)

Be happy and keep smiling :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. I'm back with the next chapter. Read and enjoy. :)

CHAPRTER 2

The beautiful lady slowly touched their heads...there little eyes which were just awakened now looking amusedly towards the lady.

"Who are you?" Gou asked.

"I'm Mariah. But why are you here ny little children?" Mariah asked them

"We are here because we haven't any home" Makato replied

"Why?" Mariah asked getting confused.

"Because here is no one to take of us" Gou replied

"Where is parents?" Mariah asked them

Gou and Makato lowered their head. There eyes became teary.

"What happened my children? I'm sorry if I hurt you" Mariah told them while she was also having tears in her eyes.

"We haven't seen our parents. We don't know their names. We just want to know who are they and where are they?!" Gou replied while tears were continuously flowing from his eyes.

Mariah patted their cheek,smiled and told them"If you don't mind,please come with me"

"We have to trust you?" Makato asked looking a little bit confused.

"It's your choice" Mariah replied back while smiling.

"Why you want to help us?" Gou enquired.

"Because Maybe I'm Your Parent's friend" Mariah said.

"Now you are coming with me?" Mariah again asked and wiped their tears.

"Yes" both of them said with a little smile on their faces.

They went to Mariah's house,they were standing in front of her door,she was unlocking the dooor. Then she finally opened the door.

"What we should call you?" Gou asked.

"You can call me Aunt." Mariah said smiling.

"Okay" the children nodded.

Mariah took them to a room. And told them to get changed. She was preparing food for them.

While they were talking...

"She is so sweet. Right Gou?"

"Yes Makato. And she's very helpful. She is helping us. She is very kind"

"Children breakfast ready" Mariah called them from kitchen.

Both of them came and saw Mariah was placing the plates on the dinning table. She smiled after seeing them. They smiled back. They were holding their previous clothes. "Where we should wash it?"Gou asked

"You are going to wash it. No way! You are too small to do it. Please kids leave it here. I'll do it" Mariah asked being concerned.

"No. We always do this." Makato said.

"No kids. Please leave it here." Mariah said them.

"But it isn't right. We should wash our clothes. You shouldn't be worried about us. We are burdens on this Earth" Gou said being very sad.

"Who told you that you're burden?" Mariah protested against the thought."you're not burden. Remember it" she slightly touched their heads.

"Aunt Ritz told us burden" Makato said while Gou had lowered down his head.

"Aunt Ritz?" Mariah got very much frightened to listen that name.

"Aunt Ritz means...the friend of Alexander?" Mariah asked to know abou Ritz.

"Yes" Makato replied.

"What! What's your name?" Mariah asked them while she was very much shocked.

"Makato"

"Gou"

After listening the name she got more shocked. "Your name is...you're..." She couldn't complete the sentence as she was very much shocked. There was mixed emotions in her face,the emotion of getting lost ones back and the emotion of getting lost enemy back.

"I can't believe...Gou and Makato are here" she thought in her mind.

"Do you know us?" Gou asked seeing Mariah's mixed emotions.

"I know you. But that's a secret. I'll tell you." Mariah said.

"Wow really! You know us!" Makato said knowing the fact.

"Gou you are very intelligent like your father and Makato, you're very cheerful like your father. Both of you are just amazing"

"You know our parents?!" Both of them became shocked.

"Yes" Mariah told them.

Suddenly someone pressed the trigger and Mariah caught a bullet in her right hand. The culprit wanted to hurt Mariah again,but fortunately someone caught the culprit and he was fighting with the culprit.

Mariah shouted "RAY!"

In that time Gou took Mariah's phone and called the police. When another culprit was coming towards Mariah Makato came forward and said" Don't try to come near my Aunt!" He was very much angry.

Gou also came" don't take another step!" He also protested.

In that time police came and took them.

Ray took Mariah to hospital with the two children.

Mariah was in her room in hospital, while Ray,Gou,Makato were waiting outside.

"I saw your bravery and intelligence. I haven't met you,but you're just amazing kids!" Ray smiled while looking at them.

"What's your name?" Ray asked."you know you made me remembere my friend KAI"pointing towards Gou "and you made me remember about my friend Tyson. By the way what's your name? " Ray said

"Gou"

"Makato"

Ray became shocked.

"Mr. Ray. Please come" Doctor said

Ray came back to reality and went with doctor, while the children were still waiting outside the room.

"She is now in better condition. The bullet has been taken out." Doctor said and he left.

Ray came closer to Mariah,he slowly touched her head and said" Are you okay?"

Mariah smiled and said"yes Ray and thank you"

"Mariah don't say thank you,you know it's my duty to protect you" Ray said while a tear slipped from his eye.

"Ray please don't be sad. See I'm fine. Ray you know they children?"

"No Mariah. But who are they? Are they the child of..."

"Yes Ray. They are the child of our friends. Gou is the son of KAI and HILARY. And Makato is the child of TYSON and ELINA"

"Whay! I can't believe this!"

Ray came out from the room.

"Aunt Mariah..."

"She is fine kids. " Ray smiled.

Police came.

"Mr. Ray we have to tell something. It's very serious."

"Yes Officer"

A/N: The second chapter is complete. How was this? What the police will tell Ray?. And Gou is the son of Kai and Makato is Tyson's son. What happened with Kai and Tyson that their children are living like this? Who tried to hurt Mariah? Soon the answers will be revealed. Read and Review. Thank you :)


End file.
